ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Traitor
Story The clone forces set up camp around the factory on Peptos XI. It is nighttime, and Lucy is laying in her tent, thinking back to the events of earlier that morning. John: Traitor?! There’s no traitor in my unit! (John, Gwen and Kevin are speaking to Inspector Milhil, with Eddy, Lucy, Michael, Ninja, Tack and Ahsoka watching in the background.) Milhil: Since the three of you have become generals, several leaks of Plumber intelligence have been confirmed, the intel making it to the Separatists. Gwen: That doesn’t mean anything. It could be from any other unit. Kevin: If there’s a leak, then who is the leak, Milhil? Milhil: That’s what I’m here to find out. I know that it is someone in one of your units, and I will find out who. John: Go ahead, I trust every person in my unit with my life. Go on your wild goose chase, you won’t find anything. Milhil: We shall see. We go back to Lucy’s tent, where she sits up, extremely nervous. She gets up, leaving the tent. John is in Kevin’s tent, and they are laughing. John: So, Eddy made a bomb that destroys Techadon? Kevin: Not only Techadon, all the robots. A single of those pulse bombs can wipe out all technology in a two mile radius. Boom! (Kevin swings his arms open, showing the expansion.) John: Then why didn’t Lodestar work against them earlier? Kevin: The Techadon adapt, so there must’ve been one that became resistant to it. Then, all the Techadon made had that resistance. Poor Eddy. He’s dismayed that all his work has gone down the drain. John: Yeah. But he made a break through. Though I do agree. I asked him to find the Techadon weakness long ago. Kevin: What do you see in that guy? John: He was the first person who learned of the Omnitrix, and what’s more, he’s a friend. When I first met him, he was a genius. But now, he’s just absolutely brilliant. Kevin: I told him that once this war is over, the three of us are doing a guys’ night out. John: Yeah, I’d like that. Lucy: Uh. (Kevin and John turn, and see Lucy standing in the doorway.) May I come in, General? Kevin: Lucy. Of course. (Lucy walks in, and John stands up.) John: So you’re Lucy. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard much about you. Lucy: Uh, you, you have? John: More that you’re a reliable soldier, but yeah. That says a lot about a person. Lucy: Oh. Uh, General, may I speak to you, alone? Kevin: Anything that you can say to me you can say to John. You can trust him. Lucy: Okay. Uh, uh. (John sees that Lucy was extremely nervous, as if what she was about to say was deadly.) John: Hold on a second. (John turns into Clockwork, and the protrusion on his head spins. The area turns green, and times stops. Clockwork, Kevin and Lucy are the only things moving.) Clockwork: There we go. Time has stopped. No one will hear what you say. (Lucy releases a big sigh of relief, as if that was the greatest thing possible.) Lucy: Thank you, John. (She turns to Kevin.) General, I’m worried about the Inspector. Clockwork: The inspector? Why? Did you do something? Kevin: Lucy’s a Sludgepuppy, and apparently the Plumbers have had a feud with that species for generations. So if Milhil learns she’s a Sludge, Clockwork: He’ll believe that Lucy is the traitor, whether or not she is or not. Lucy: I am not a traitor. I am a proud Plumber, and I wish to be able to serve and restore peace. Kevin: Don’t worry. Your secret is safe. And if for whatever reason he thinks it’s you, we’ll back you up. Clockwork: Agreed. You can relax. Lucy: Thank you, John, but I don’t think I can until he’s gone. Clockwork: In that case, be careful. Being anxious could alert him. Blame it on battle. Lucy: Yes sir. Thank you. (Clockwork reverts, and time unfreezes. Lucy leaves right after, and John sits down.) John: Wow. I don’t believe for one second that she’s an alien. She looks so human. Kevin: Sludgepuppies are sludge blobs, with the power of shapeshifting. She can look like whatever she wants. John: Hm. Maybe I should try turning into a Sludgepuppy. Sounds like a useful power. Kevin: Just don’t do it in front of Milhil. He’ll probably accuse you of treason. John: That guy is fishing. I don’t know what he thinks he will find. But I’m surprised that knowing what could happen, Lucy decided to become a Plumber. Kevin: She’s a bit like you. She wants to do whatever she can to do good. And she sees that she can’t do that with her family. She’s probably a rebelling teenager also. John: Yeah. Well, I will take my leave as well. (John stands up.) See you tomorrow. Kevin: Yeah. See ya. (John leaves the tent. Around the side, Michael comes out, smiling evilly.) End Scene On the way back to his tent, John sees a clone with a big scratch on his helmet. John stops the clone. John: You know that there’s a scratch on your helmet, right soldier? Clone: Yes sir! I got it from the sword of a Techadon, which I destroyed shortly afterwards. John: Nice job. Do you want a new helmet? I’m sure there are plenty in the inventory. Clone: Thank you sir. But it is a bit of a symbol of pride for me. I’d rather not part with it. John: Hm. What’s your name, and whose unit are you originally from? Clone: I go by William, sir. And I served under General Kevin before this group. John: He was lucky to have a brave soldier such as yourself. Keep up the good work. William: Thank you General. John: Carry on. (John walks past as William walks on. John then spots Gwen and Ahsoka sitting on the outskirts of the camp. He decides to leave them be.) Ahsoka: So this Michael tried flirting with you? But you're his superior officer. Gwen: I know. It made me very uncomfortable. I didn’t know what quite to do, so I ordered him to stop. Ahsoka: Probably a good thing. I can’t imagine how General John would react if I tried flirting with him. Gwen: He’d probably be oblivious to it. (The two laugh, when Gwen gets a surprised face, and turns to see Lucy walking by.) Hey, Lucy! Come join us! (Lucy turns in their direction, surprised by the invitation. She goes over and sits down.) So you’re the girl in Kevin’s unit. Tell me, he’s a pain to work under, right? Lucy: Actually, no. At least, I don’t think so. He is kind and caring, and he understands the fundamentals of keeping all the soldiers rested and ready. He knows that the battles we face are impossible without them. Gwen: Kevin thinking about others? That’s funny. Lucy: I don’t see the humor in it! Ahsoka: Relax, Lucy. We’re just talking. Being the only girls is a hard thing, and we’re just curious. We don’t mean any offense. Lucy: I know, and I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just. Milhil: Hello ladies. (Lucy releases a small chirp, as the three turn to see Milhil standing there.) It’s not safe here at the edge of camp. Gwen: We can handle ourselves. Besides, it’s the only place to get away from all the men in the group. (Milhil turns and looks at Lucy. Lucy, embarrassed, turns her head away.) Milhil: Lucy Mann. You’re a young one. How old are you? Lucy: (Quietly.) Fifteen, sir. Milhil: To graduate from the Plumbers’ Academy at that age is impressive. I assume that this war was your first stationing, is that right? Lucy: Uh-huh. (Lucy is extremely nervous now, and it’s obvious to the others. Ahsoka stands up.) Ahsoka: Why are you interrogating her? Not that it’s any of your business, but all these questions can be answered by looking at her file. Milhil: Oh, I know. And you’ve got quite an attitude on you. Your file indicates you as being less outgoing. Ahsoka: What?! You! (Gwen stands up, getting in between them.) Gwen: I know you’re just doing your job, Inspector, but can you leave us alone? This is one of the few times that I’ve been able to have some relaxing downtime, and I would like it to go undisturbed. (Milhil looks down, at Lucy again. He then looks back at Gwen.) Milhil: Fine. Enjoy your evening, ladies. (Milhil walks away. Gwen and Ahsoka sit down again.) Ahsoka: Ugh! I don’t like that guy! Gwen: I know. So invasive. (She turns to Lucy.) You alright? Lucy: Yeah. I, just get really nervous around superior officers like that. I still can’t really look General Kevin in the face. Gwen: Don’t worry. Nerves pass over time. Now, let’s talk fashion. End Scene John is asleep in his tent, when a cannon goes off, and he jolts awake. Cody: We’re under attack! A Droid army has appeared from the hills in the Southwest! (John runs out of his tent, and sees a huge Droid army stationed on top of the hill. Tanks were beginning to travel down the hill, as Droids on foot follow by. Gwen and Kevin join up with John.) Kevin: No way! How’d they get so close without our detection? John: Don’t know, don’t really care. Right now, we’re at an extreme disadvantage. The reason that we took the city could be the same reason we lose it; its positioned at the bottom of this hill. (A tank fires an energy shot at the camp, heading towards them.) Darn it! Gwen! Give me a boost! Gwen: Right! (Gwen swings her arms, and John is caught in a magenta tornado, launching him up! John then turns into Upchuck, opening his mouth and swallowing the energy shot. He then spits an energy ball back at the Droid army, and it destroys a handful of Droids. Upchuck lands on the ground.) Upchuck: Upchuck?! Since it was absorption, I figured I’d get Chromastone. Gwen: You didn’t think of Chromastone? Upchuck: I didn’t think of flying. Kevin, mobilize our troops. Lead however you want, either taking a defensive position in the city, or charging them. Kevin: On it! (Kevin runs off, absorbing the metal from his blaster.) Upchuck: Gwen, give me some mana platforms. I’ll hold off their attacks. Gwen: No problem. Gwen creates mana steps, and Upchuck runs up. A series of nine mana platforms float, allowing Upchuck to move as he needs. The tanks fire more energy shots at the camp. The platforms move to create a straight path, and Upchuck eats the energy shot, then spits it at another one, canceling it out. Upchuck keeps at this, while Gwen focuses on giving him room to walk. Michael: Fire! (The clones fire pulse cannons, which travel the distance, and take out a good number of Droids. However, the tanks are unaffected, as they continue to fire.) Eddy: I can take out one of those tanks. Stand back! (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and a robot arm morphs with his arm from his backpack. He fires a powerful laser, which hits and destroys a tank.) Michael: Nice shot! Keep it up! Gerald: Sir! They are approaching from the air. (Michael looks up, and sees hundreds of Droids riding hover bikes, approaching from the air.) Michael: Aw, really? Ninja, help me take them out! Michael glows with a gold aura, and he takes to the air, flying. Ninja jumps, and lands on a bike, destroying the Droid with his bare hands. He then takes control of the bike, and starts firing its lasers at the others. Michael fires gold energy blasts at them. Kevin appears with the clone forces. Kevin: Michael! Lead them away from camp! Everyone else, mobilize into a defensive line! Fire at anything you see! Hover bikes fly over Upchuck, and he extends his tongue, grabbing one. A tank fires an energy shot, and it lands in the camp, the explosion knocking Gwen off her feet. The mana platforms fail, and Upchuck falls, accidentally breaking the bike. Upchuck: Oh, man! (Upchuck shifts to Spidermonkey, and fires web from his tail. It hits a bike, and he pulls himself in, and destroys the Droid.) Spidermonkey: Ooh, ooh. Take that! Now, how do I fly this thing?! (The bike begins to fall towards the ground, when Spidermonkey grabs the levers, and pulls them back, taking him up.) Yeah! Now I’ll show them. Kevin fires thorns at Droids, which had made their way to the camp. They are firing their blasters, hitting several clones. Ahsoka makes her way through the camp, to the location where Gwen was, and finds her on the ground. Ahsoka: Gwen! Are you okay? Gwen: (Groaning) Yeah, fine. What happened to John? (Ahsoka points up, and they see Michael, Ninja and Spidermonkey fighting the flying enemies.) Milhil blasts a Droid that comes near him, but mostly stays back. Lucy swings her pulse cannon, using it as a club against a Droid. She then points it up into the air, and fires it. The Droids are able do dodge on their bikes, but Spidermonkey is hit, and his bike goes crashing into the ground. Lucy: General John! (Water Hazard comes out of the crash site, and shoots streams of water, tearing through the Droids with ease.) Water Hazard: Hold the camp! I’ll go and destroy the tanks! (Water Hazard shoots a stream of water, propelling himself forward.) Kevin: Michael, Ninja! Give him cover! Eddy, lead the left forces. Tack, the right. We’re charging forward! Water Hazard makes it to a tank, and shoots a stream of water at it, tearing through its hull. Michael and Ninja are raining down attacks from above, quickly tearing through the Droids. One of them fires and it hits Ninja’s bike. He jumps off, and uses his energy knives to tear through them. Water Hazard destroys the other tanks. Water Hazard: That’s the last of them, for now. (Michael lands by Water Hazard.) Michael: Sir, from the air, I noticed someone in purple armor, who is leading the attack. Water Hazard: That sounds like Sevenseven, but why is leading a fight instead of being behind the scenes? Get rid of all those bikes, now! Michael: Right. (Michael glows with a gold aura, and takes to the air.) Gwen and Ahsoka join Tack’s group, and the clones start to push the Droids back. However, they still march on them, more replacing the ones coming. Gwen fires mana blasts at them, and joins up with Kevin. Gwen: How we doing? Kevin: Bad. John better do something about this quick, or else we’re doomed. Sevenseven: (Shouts a command in his native tongue, and he is then hit by a neuroshock. Jetray appears in front of him, tearing through the Droids with his neuroshocks.) Jetray: This is weird. I never thought of you as a General. Sevenseven shouts in his native tongue, and his hands morphs into blasters. He fires lasers at Jetray, who takes to the air to dodge. Sevenseven activates his jetpack, and takes off after him. Jetray dodges, and fires a neuroshock. Sevenseven dodges, and two blasters on cords come out of his shoulder, adding to his blaster fire. Jetray zigzags through the air to dodge, firing neuroshocks down. Sevenseven dodges, but the neuroshocks hit Droids on the ground, destroying them. Jetray: Okay, I think I’ve had my fun. (Jetray quickly zips behind Sevenseven, and blasts his jetpack, causing Sevenseven to fall out of the air. Jetray then surveys the battlefield, and sees Droids bringing out what appears to be a bomb.) That’s not good. (Jetray starts flying down, turning into Cannonbolt and curling up. He crashes into the ground, wiping out several Droids. He then rolls towards the bomb, taking out Droids in his path.) End Scene When Cannonbolt arrives at the bomb, Kevin and Eddy are already trying to deactivate it, with Gwen, Michael and Ninja giving them cover. Cannonbolt: How bad is it? Eddy: Real bad. This is some of the most complex stuff I’ve ever seen. It’s completely tamper proof. Kevin: Our best bet to stopping this thing is to find the detonator. It must be remote, cause it’s not here. So we’re looking for the General. (Cannonbolt slaps himself in the face.) Gwen: What’s wrong? Cannonbolt: The leader is Sevenseven, and I just shot him out of the sky. No clue where he ended up. Michael: I see him! He’s in the distance. Cannonbolt: Kevin, you take Michael and Ninja to stop him and get the detonator. Eddy, you’ve done what you can. You and Gwen start working a retreat. I want as many soldiers out of this blast radius as possible. Gwen: What about you? Cannonbolt: It’s my turn to give this a try. (Cannonbolt turns into Jury Rigg, and starts to rapidly work on the bomb.) Sevenseven’s jetpack was still operational, but he could only barely hover off the ground. Then, it’s hit by an energy shuriken, destroying it completely and sending Sevenseven to the ground. He turns, and sees Kevin, Michael and Ninja. Kevin: Hard to believe that you’re trusted enough to lead this attack. Ninja charges in, swinging an energy knife at Sevenseven. Sevenseven parries with his own energy knife, and kicks Ninja away. Kevin charges in with a mace hand, but Sevenseven catches the attack, and unleashes a series of blows onto him. Michael fires his energy blasts, but Sevenseven dodges, his hand morphing into a cannon, and fires at Michael. Michael dodges most of them, but he’s hit, and falls to the ground. Ninja goes over to Michael, making a notion to ask if he was alright. Michael: Yeah, I’m fine. (Puts his hand on Ninja’s shoulder.) I just need an energy boost. (The two are then surrounded by a gold aura, and Ninja tries to break away. Michael strengthens his hold on Ninja, not letting go.) No longer will you stand in my way. Kevin continues to pursue Sevenseven, when he fires an energy net at Kevin, pinning him to the ground. Kevin: Agh! Nuts! (Sevenseven stands over him, taunting him in his native language. He then pulls out a detonator, putting it right in front of Kevin’s face. Sevenseven stands up, and a gold energy blast hits the detonator. Michael was there, flying at Sevenseven. The detonator sparks.) Jury Rigg comes off the bomb, it being unchanged. Gwen: John! (Jury Rigg turns, seeing Gwen running back.) All of our units are in full retreat. Jury Rigg: Why aren’t you with them?! Gwen: I’m not leaving you here alone with this thing. Jury Rigg: Agh! It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t able to stop it. (The bomb begins to glow blue.) Shoot! It’s about to blow! (Jury Rigg turns into Upgrade, and morphs with the bomb.) Upgrade: I’ll try to contain it. Gwen, go! That’s an order! Gwen: One I refuse to obey. (Gwen raises her arms, forming a mana barrier around the bomb.) We’ll contain it together. Then, the bomb explodes. It releases a semi-visible blue energy wave, tearing through Upgrade and Gwen’s shield. The explosion travels across the whole battlefield. Thousands of Droids are destroyed, and just as many clones are caught in the explosion. Michael grabs Sevenseven by the head, and uses him as a shield as the explosion wave hits him. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Michael Morningstar *Red Ninja *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Commander Cody *Commander Gerald *William *Inspector Milhil Villains *Sevenseven *Battle Droids Aliens *Clockwork *Upchuck (unintentional transformation; desired alien was Chromastone) *Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Jury Rigg *Upgrade Trivia *This is the first time that John is fighting a losing battle in the war. *This is the first time Sevenseven leads an army. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc